Goodbye Darkness
by sakurachibi2
Summary: Apesar de Harry ter dado mostras de conseguir sair das situações mais difíceis vivo, Severus sabia que ele precisava de alguém nas sombras que o apanhasse caso ele não pudesse aguentar mais. HPxSS


***

*

*

**Disclaimer: ****Todos as personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à WB.**  


**Warning: Esta estória é Slash, ou seja, contém relações amorosas entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.**

**Nota: Nesta estória não é mencionado nem o livro 6 nem o livro 7.**

**Queria dedicar esta fic à minha melhor amiga Patrícia pelo apoio que me prestou, pela paciência que parece nunca se esgotar e pela grande ajuda que foi mais do que bem vinda na feitura deste capítulo!! Muito Obrigada!!**

*

*

***

*

*

*

**Goodbye Darkness**

*****

*****

*******

**Primeira Parte:**

*****

*****  
**

_Harry sorriu. Severus gostava quando ele sorria e o que Harry mais queria na vida era que Severus fosse feliz. _

_Houve momentos em que Harry sentiu-se totalmente perdido. Como se nunca fosse capaz de encontrar o lugar que poderia chamar seu. Tinha parecido uma estranha ideia, muito distante e longínqua como se pertencesse a uma outra vida na qual ele nunca teria de aprender a sobreviver no meio de tanta escuridão. Mas agora Harry podia afirmar, com toda a certeza, que tinha encontrado esse lugar e que ele sempre esteve a um passo de si. Talvez tivesse sido um passo enorme com milhares de quilómetros há uns anos atrás mas a verdade é que esses quilómetros foram-se desvanecendo e Harry agora perguntava-se se eles realmente alguma vez existiram. Era engraçado pensar em como as coisas tinham mudado mas como, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam tão iguais._

_Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e Harry voltou a sorrir._

_Perder-se na escuridão foi o caminho para encontrar o seu lugar. E o seu lugar era ali, ao lado do homem que amava. Como era irónico afirmar algo assim quando tal homem era o seu antigo e tão odiado professor de poções..._

_*_

_*  
_

**Quatro anos antes:**

***  
**

Harry abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que reparou foi que a escuridão inundava-o por todos os lados e que o ar a volta dele era tão frio quanto o ar que costumava rodear os Dementors. Passado uns momentos tomou consciência de que estava deitado sobre o que parecia um chão de pedra que lhe pressionava cruelmente as costelas. Sentia a cabeça a um ponto de explodir e tinha dificuldade em respirar, como se alguém o estivesse a tentar sufocar com uma mão invisível. Tentou levantar-se mas o seu corpo estava demasiado pesado e não lhe parecia querer responder.

Onde e que ele se encontrava? A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter estado em Hogsmeade com Ron e Hermione. Um dia normal, um sábado fora de Hogwarts como muitos outros antes desse. Depois de semanas cobertas de aulas, Harry tinha esperado muito por esse fim-de-semana fora das velhas paredes do castelo. Recordava o discurso dado por Hermione a respeito daquele ser o último ano deles em Hogwarts e que faltavam apenas umas semanas para os exames e que deviam realmente estudar e recordava como Ron fingia prestar atenção enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais da loja de brincadeiras dos gémeos.

Sim, parecia um dia normal. Parecia tudo tão normal que Harry devia ter desconfiado que nada na sua vida poderia ser normal. Nem mesmo um inocente sábado em Hogsmeade. Tinha sido demasiado descuidado e agora era tarde demais.

A realidade da situação atingiu-o e a certeza de onde ele deveria estar fez com que milhares de arrepios atravessassem o seu corpo com uma força tal que Harry sentiu a bílis a subir-lhe pela garganta. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Era outro dos seus pesadelos, nada mais.

Harry queria que fosse apenas um sonho mas sabia que não era. Os sonhos não se sentiam assim tão reais. Como é que ele tinha chegado ali? Fora sequestrado, mas como? Não se lembrava de nenhum Death Eater mas também não estivera com muita atenção. Deviam ter-lhe atacado sem que ele se apercebesse sequer. Como era possível? 'Alerta constante' dizia o falso Moody. Harry apercebia-se agora que, apesar de esse Moody não passar de um dos vassalos de Voldemort, o seu conselho tinha sido um bom conselho.

Voltou a fechar os olhos. Ron e Hermione estariam bem? Harry nunca se perdoaria se eles não o estivessem. O medo de perder os seus dois melhores amigos foi tanto que se esqueceu momentaneamente do facto da sua própria morte estar apenas a uns passos de distância.

Se ele ainda estava vivo era porque Voldemort queria divertir-se com ele antes de o matar. Harry sabia que iria haver dor e tortura, muita dor e tortura. Porque não podia ele ter uma morte rápida? Quem pararia Voldemort quando ele morresse? Harry não tinha a mínima hipótese agora. Além do seu corpo estar estranhamente pesado, ele não tinha a sua varinha. Estava completamente indefeso nas mãos dos Death Eaters e de Voldemort. Harry só queria que tudo acabasse, era pedir muito?

O som de passos a arrastar-se fez Harry engolir em seco. Passado uns segundos a porta do que parecia ser a sua cela foi aberta e uma luz alaranjada iluminou a escuridão fazendo com que Harry piscasse várias vezes os olhos até se habituar à inesperada claridade. Sentiu o pânico a deslizar sobre si e esforçou a sua mente a livrar-se dele. Nunca antes tinha mostrado medo, não era agora que ia começar. Não ia dar-lhes essa satisfação.

Duas figuras com longos mantos negros e máscaras entraram na cela e Harry sentiu a sua boca a ficar seca. Era agora. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Os dois Death Eaters posicionaram-se ao seu lado e quatro pares de mãos fecharam-se violentamente nos seus braços arrastando-o para fora da cela. Harry queria lutar e fugir mas o seu corpo não parecia lhe pertencer. Deviam ter-lhe dado alguma poção, Harry não encontrava nenhuma outra justificação para se sentir daquela maneira.

Levaram-no até uma sala enorme com paredes revestidas por tochas. Delas emanavam a mesma luz alaranjada. As chamas dançavam como pequenas serpentes sibilantes e grotescas como se estivessem a saudá-lo. Mas o que captou toda a atenção de Harry, fazendo com que o seu coração parasse por uns segundos, foi a figura sentada ao fundo da sala. Voldemort estava tal e qual como Harry se lembrava. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos, o mesmo rosto desprevenido de humanidade com traços que se assemelhavam a uma serpente. Mas Voldemort não era o único na sala. Fazendo um circulo imperfeito estavam vários Death Eaters, supostamente para assistirem à sua morte.

Os dois Death Eaters que o sustinham largaram-no de repente fazendo com que Harry caísse de joelhos no chão. Sentia-se tão fraco e confuso.

"Bem-vindo à minha humilde casa, Harry Potter." Harry sentiu a voz fria penetrar-lhe a pele. Já a tinha ouvido antes mas era a primeira vez que se sentia tão indefeso perante Tom Riddle e teve de buscar toda sua força para não baixar o olhar. Nem no encontro no cemitério no seu quarto ano se tinha sentido assim. E era estranho, ele não devia estar mais forte e confiante com o passar dos anos?

"Espero que estejas a gostar da tua estadia aqui. Não quero ser um mau anfitrião para O Rapaz Que Sobreviveu." Murmúrios de divertimento espalharam-se entre os Death Eaters. Harry conteve as náuseas que lutavam por sair.

Onde estava a Ordem da Fénix? Por esta altura já deveriam saber que ele tinha sido sequestrado, certo? Harry pensou de repente no professor Snape, tanto quanto ele sabia, Snape era um espião para Dumbledore. Ele devia saber que Harry tinha sido sequestrado e devia ter dado a notícia a Dumbledore não é? Snape deveria estar ali, iria ele ajudá-lo?

"Esperei muito por este momento. O momento em que teria o tão proclamado Rapaz de Ouro à minha mercê." As palavras cobertas de veneno pareceram ecoar por toda a sala apesar do tom baixo usado por Voldemort. "Penso que temos assuntos pendentes, não achas Harry?"

Harry queria responder mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair. Não sabia se era do medo ou outro efeito da estranha poção que lhe deviam ter dado.

"O dia da tua morte." Continuou Voldemort com o mesmo tom de voz. A varinha dançava nos seus dedos esqueléticos. "Tive muito tempo para pensar como seria este dia e cheguei à conclusão que não deveria ter a diversão toda para mim. Sou um homem generoso, os meus fiéis Death Eaters merecem divertir-se também, não estás de acordo Harry?"

Movimentos de excitação percorreram os vários Death Eaters e Harry sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele tinha tido razão, haveria tortura, montes de tortura. Porque tudo na sua vida tinha de ser tão, tão difícil? Porque não podia Voldemort simplesmente proferir _Avada Kedavra_?

"Quem quer ser o primeiro a ter o prazer de desfrutar da esperança do mundo mágico?" Voldemort percorreu os seus olhos vermelhos cor de sangue pelos seus Death Eaters e os seus lábios comprimiram-se num sorriso retorcido e sádico. "Que tal tu, Severus?"

Harry seguiu o olhar de Voldemort até a uma das muitas figuras mascaradas. Aquele devia ser Snape. Porque tinha Voldemort escolhido logo Snape para o torturar? Estaria ele desconfiado da sua lealdade? O que faria Snape? Mais, o que poderia fazer Snape, eventualmente? Se Snape se recusasse seria outro no lugar dele e isso seria ainda pior. Harry tinha a certeza de que fosse qual fosse a tortura que o esperava era preferível ser Snape a fazê-la em vez de outro.

"Sim, meu Senhor." A voz inconfundível do seu professor trouxe Harry de novo para a realidade.

Harry viu como Snape caminhava na sua direcção como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Quando parou à sua frente e tirou a mascara, Harry pousou os seus olhos nos do seu professor à procura de algum sinal que lhe indicasse que Snape o iria salvar. Não viu nenhum. Os olhos negros do homem à sua frente estavam desprevenidos de qualquer emoção.

"Não." Conseguiu murmurar apesar de a sua voz suar distante e destorcida, como se viesse das profundezas do seu ser. No fundo, Harry queria gritar mas parecia que tinha um balão na garanta que não permitia que as palavras se formassem. 'É a maldita poção' Harry pensou com o desespero a tomar conta de si. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer.

Os risos dos Death Eaters eram suprimidos pelo forte bater do seu coração.

"Potter." Snape inclinou-se e sussurrou no seu ouvido. A voz furiosa que Snape tantas vezes utilizava nas aulas fez com que Harry parasse momentaneamente de respirar. "Vais ter de confiar em mim. Agora acalma-te." A ordem fez com que as lágrimas que Harry não sabia estar a segurar, deslizassem pelo seu rosto. Harry não queria chorar, ele nunca chorava. Porque estava a começar agora?

*

******

*

Severus cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo. Como é que aquele idiota se tinha deixado apanhar? Sabendo que estavam em tempo de guerra e que Voldemort só esperava uma oportunidade para o matar e tinha baixado a guarda. Potter tinha praticamente suplicado para ser sequestrado. Aquela criança estúpida!

A fúria dentro de Severus era como uma coisa viva quando olhou para os enormes olhos verdes do rapaz aos seus pés. Olhos dilatados que olhavam para ele com pânico. Severus sentiu-se doente com o pensamento de ter de usar imperdoáveis no rapaz. Mas não havia outra opção. Ou era ele ou era outro no lugar dele e Severus sabia que Lucius só esperava uma fraqueza sua para tomar o seu lugar. E Potter não teria nenhuma hipótese se tal acontecesse. Com Lucius, Potter seria totalmente quebrado.

Não. Severus não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Potter podia ser mimado, tão convencido como o seu pai, adorar a fama mas Severus sabia que ele não merecia aquilo. E não podia ficar parado enquanto Lucius o torturava. Enquanto tivesse o poder para não deixar isso acontecer, Severus não ficaria parado a observar.

Teria de usar o Cruciatus. Tentaria controlar a intensidade da maldição tornando-a o menos dolorosa possível. Potter parecia estar sob o efeito de alguma poção e parecia encontrar-se a ponto de desmaiar. Se tudo corresse bem, Severus só precisaria de o pôr sob a maldição por uns segundos e Potter faria exactamente isso.

O que ele estava a ponto de fazer era imperdoável, mas que outra escolha tinha ele? Forçando-se a si próprio a não pensar nisso, Severus levantou a sua varinha, apontou-a directamente ao rapaz e proferiu a maldição.

Durante os segundos em que Potter permaneceu consciente foram horríveis para Severus. Não tinha sido a primeira vez que utilizara o Cruciatus mas os olhos desfocados do rapaz enquanto gritava, uns gritos sufocados como se tivessem de lutar para se libertarem, fizeram com que Severus se odiasse profundamente. Era ele a causa de Potter estar naquela agonia, de sofrer daquela maneira.

Quando Potter acabou por desmaiar Severus baixou a varinha e tentou ao máximo que as emoções de ódio que sentia para consigo mesmo, pelos Death Eaters que agora riam abertamente satisfeitos com o que viam e pelo Senhor das Trevas, não o traíssem.

"Podes leva-lo para a cela, Severus." A voz do Senhor das Trevas soou tão satisfeita como a dos seus vassalos. "Por hoje é tudo, não queremos que o pobre Harry morra já. Não, Harry Potter terá uma morte lenta e repleta de tortura. Pagará por todos estes anos em que permaneceu vivo."

"Sim, meu Senhor." Severus fez uma pequena vénia e virou-se para a figura imóvel no centro da sala. Era a sua oportunidade. Pegou Potter nos seus braços, que era surpreendentemente leve, e abandonou a sala.

Com a cabeça de Potter no seu ombro e os suaves gemidos de dor que o rapaz deixava escapar, mesmo estando inconsciente, acordaram nele uma sensibilidade que Severus não sabia ter. O cabelo de Potter estava húmido e pegajoso e a sua pele brilhante devido as gotas de suor.

Quando chegaram ao corredor que dava para as masmorras, Severus pousou o rapaz no chão com cuidado e procurou no manto o Portkey que Dumbledore lhe tinha dado para uma situação de emergência. O Portkey iria dar directamente ao portão que separava os terrenos de Hogwarts de Hogsmeade.

*

******

*

Harry acordou para se deparar com uma imensa escuridão e era uma escuridão tão densa que ele pensou que se iria afogar nela. Por que motivo a escuridão seguia-o para todo o lado? Porque não podia ele ter alguma luz na sua vida? Harry levou os joelhos ao peito e esperou que tudo aquilo passasse.

E passou. A escuridão que o rodeava foi-se desvanecendo e Harry tomou consciência de que encontrava na enfermaria de Hogwarts. A mesma enfermaria em que já tinha estado tantas vezes. As mesmas paredes de pedra, o mesmo cheiro, as mesmas camas... Harry sentiu um alívio tão grande que teve vontade de rir alto. Estava de volta a Hogwarts! Estava protegido, dentro daquelas paredes Voldemort não o podia alcançar a não ser além dos pesadelos. Mas os pesadelos eram algo que Harry podia ultrapassar.

Mas então Harry lembrou-se das últimas horas. Lembrou-se dos risos dos Death Eaters, altos e crueis, e do conhecimento de que ia ser torturado. Fora Snape a lançar-lhe o Cruciatus mas Harry compreendia. Sim, ele compreendia.

"Já estas em segurança, Harry."

Harry olhou para a direita para ver Dumbledore sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama. O director parecia velho à luz da lua que entrava através das altas janelas. Parecia ter envelhecido desde a ultima vez que Harry o vira.

Há quanto tempo estaria Dumbledore ali sentado à espera que ele acordasse? "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. A sua boca estava seca e a sua voz rouca e quase inaudível.

Dumbledore manteve-se em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de replicar. "O professor Snape trouxe-te de volta. Ele salvou-te, Harry." A sua voz era gentil. "Do que te lembras?"

"Eu... ele trouxe-me de volta." Ele deu por si a repetir em vez de responder a pergunta.

"Sim, ele o fez" A voz de Dumbledore era serena e sem qualquer excitação.

Harry anuiu com a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Teria de agradecer a Snape.

"Harry..."

Harry libertou um suspiro e prendeu o olhar nas suas mãos. "Eu sei por que ele o fez." Dumbledore não disse nada mas Harry não deixou que isso o detivesse de continuar. "Estava a tentar proteger-me. Eu sei que se fosse outro Death Eater que a tortura seria muito pior. Se... se ele não estivesse ali, eu teria ficado em muito mau estado."

"Penso que é uma justa assunção."

"Eu não o culpo ou algo assim do género. Ele estava a tentar proteger-me por isso está tudo bem, a sério."

"É uma atitude muito matura, Harry." Dumbledore sorriu para ele e Harry reparou que os olhos do Director não tinham aquele brilho que costumavam ter.

Harry voltou a anuir com a cabeça. "Então e... e onde está Snape agora?"

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore recordou-o olhando para ele por cima dos óculos meia-lua. "Depois de te trazer para a enfermaria foi imediatamente para os seus aposentos." Dumbledore olhou para ele intensamente como se esperasse que Harry dissesse qualquer coisa perante as notícias.

"Eles descobriram o que Sna... o que o professor Snape fez?"

"Receio que por esta altura já o devam ter feito. O professor Snape não poderá trabalhar mais como espião para a Ordem."

"Compreendo."

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que Dumbledore falasse outra vez. "Tomei a liberdade de pedir o teu pequeno-almoço. Penso que devas ter fome?"

"Nem por isso." Mas Harry sabia que não valia a pena discutir.

"Os teus óculos estão na mesa-de-cabeceira ao teu lado." Disse de repente Dumbledore. Harry virou a cabeça e ali estavam, efectivamente, em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Ele colocou-os, sentido-se bastante melhor quando tudo à sua volta entrou em foco.

"Ron e Hermione estão bem?" Harry perguntou sentindo um aperto no peito com o pensamento de que os seus amigos pudessem estar nas mãos dos Death Eaters. "Eles estavam comigo quando..."

"Eles estão bem." Dumbledore interrompeu-o levantando uma mão. "Foste o único a ser sequestrado nesse dia, Harry. Ambos foram informados do teu regresso e devem estar à espera que eu os mande entrar. Devo dizer que tanto o senhor Weasley quanto a senhorita Granger são bastante persistentes."

Harry sorriu pela primeira vez desde que tinha acordado. Os seus amigos estavam bem e isso era o que importava.

"Bem, acho melhor sair agora pois desconfio que o Senhor Weasley e a Senhorita Granger não aguentem mais tempo à espera."

"Está bem senhor." Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira, dirigiu-lhe um último sorriso, apertou-lhe o ombro e saiu da enfermaria.

Passado uns segundos do director ter trespassado as pesadas portas, Harry viu o cabelo castanho e ondulado de Hermione e o cabelo ruivo e brilhante de Ron.

Quando Hermione chegou junto a ele abraçou-o com lágrimas nos olhos e soluços enquanto Ron ficou parado ao lado dela e pela maneira como remexia as mãos Harry sabia que ele estava nervoso e preocupado.

"Estás a sufocá-lo, Hermione!" Ron disse enquanto olhava para Harry com compaixão. Harry tinha de lhe agradecer depois.

Hermione largou-o enquanto acenava com a cabeça e enxugava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. "É que eu estava tão preocupava, ambos estávamos. Oh Harry! A culpa foi nossa, nunca devíamos ter-te deixado sair de Hogwarts. Como podemos ser tão idiotas?"

"Não. Eu é que não devia ter saído do castelo. Vocês os dois não são responsáveis pelas minhas decisões."

Hermione negou com a cabeça mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Ron interrompeu-a.

"E como te sentes agora, Harry? Estás bem?"

"Sim." Tudo estava perfeitamente bem.

"Tens a certeza?" Ron não parecia muito convencido. O que podia fazer ele para deixar os seus amigos descansados? "É que não pareces nada bem."

"Ora Ron, não sejas estúpido! O Harry acabou de ser sequestrado é normal que não esteja no seu melhor."

Harry suspirou e nunca se sentiu tão agradecido como quando Dobby apareceu com uma bandeja cheia de comida. "Alguém tem fome?" perguntou enquanto pegava num copo com sumo de abóbora.

Depois disso falaram da aflição dos exames estarem quase a começar, do que tinha acontecido com o cabelo de Malfoy durante uma aula de transfiguração, de como Neville andava desesperado por causa das aulas de poções. Durante algum tempo Harry tentou esquecer o que lhe tinha acontecido apenas algumas horas atrás, e tentar conviver como um rapaz normal.

*

******

*

Severus Snape não ficou admirado quando ouviu um suave bater na porta dos seus aposentos pessoais. Sabia exactamente quem era.

Tinha passado a manhã sentado na sua cadeira favorita a assistir a estranha dança que as chamas da sua lareira efectuavam. Severus só queria esquecer as últimas horas. A dor de cabeça parecia não querer passar e a porta do seu laboratório de poções encontrava-se, de repente, demasiado longe. Iria aguentar a dor por mais algum tempo. Ele merecia-a.

Quando abriu a porta para o director entrar, já sabia que aquela iria ser uma longa manhã.

"Bom dia, Severus." Dumbledore disse quando entrou na sala soando suspeitamente bem-disposto. "Como te sentes esta manhã?"

"Já tive melhores dias." Severus admitiu enquanto esfregava os olhos. "Um copo de licor?"

"Oh, não, não." Respondeu Dumbledore. Severus encolheu os ombros e serviu-se um copo do seu estimado licor. Forte e amargo. Tal como ele gostava. "Ainda prefiro os meus caramelos de limão, não queres um?"

Albus Dumbledore era um poderoso feiticeiro. Um homem que Severus verdadeiramente respeitava, mas ele nunca tinha conseguido perceber a obsessão do Director por aqueles caramelos.

"Não, Albus. Sabes perfeitamente que não gosto de doces." Relembrou Severus pela enésima vez. Voltou para a sua cadeira em frente da lareira e deu um gole de licor.

"Tenho a certeza de que se provasses algum não te arrependerias."

"Certamente não vieste até aqui para discutir os benefícios dos doces. Estou enganado?" Severus sabia perfeitamente bem por que estava ali Dumbledore. Discutir os acontecimentos da noite passada. Acontecimentos esses que Severus preferia não pensar.

Por trás dos óculos meia-lua os olhos de Dumbledore estavam desconfortavelmente solenes. "Receio que não, meu rapaz."

Severus sorriu acidamente enquanto dava outro gole. O líquido tão suave como veludo a correr pela sua garganta, deixava uma sensação reconfortante e calorosa.

"Pois, eu pensei que não, efectivamente. Como está Potter?"

"Harry está a descansar." Respondeu Dumbledore. Severus manteve o olhar preso nas chamas mas sentia os olhos do director a olhá-lo fixamente. "As feridas não eram profundas e foram curadas rapidamente e parece estar a recuperar bem do Cruciatus."

"Ainda bem." Ele sentia-se mais aliviado agora que sabia a situação do rapaz. Esperava que Potter tivesse aprendido a lição, mas não se podia esperar muito dos Gryffindors.

"Severus." A voz de Dumbledore era severa e finita. "Não és culpado pelo que aconteceu esta noite. Fizeste tudo o que podias para o salvar."

Severus quase que revirava os olhos.

"Eu lancei-lhe um Cruciatus que, caso não te estejas a lembrar, é uma maldição imperdoável!" Snape olhou para o velho director com incredulidade.

"Não havia mais nada que pudesses ter feito. Ou era isso ou condenar-lhe-ias a uma tortura ainda pior."

Severus sentiu a raiva a renascer dentro dele. Como podia estar Dumbledore tão calmo com tudo aquilo?

"Pior que o Cruciatus?" perguntou com os lábios apertados.

"Ora, Severus, ambos sabemos que consegues controlar muito bem a intensidade dos teus feitiços."

Severus passou uma mão pelo cabelo e deixou escapar um suspiro de cansaço. Já não sabia o que dizer. Só queria deitar-se na sua cama e dormir. Esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Esquecer que Potter existia.

"Como queira, Director." Severus levantou-se da cadeira e olhou para os olhos azuis de Dumbledore. "Bem, permite-me preparar as aulas para segunda-feira?"

"Sim, mas é claro." E a expressão de Dumbledore tornou-se ainda mais séria. "Mas antes de ir embora deixa-me só dizer que penso que devas falar com Harry, Severus."

"Eu penso que não." E vendo que Dumbledore continuava em silêncio acrescentou. "Albus, não esperas sinceramente que eu falando com Potter melhorará as coisas..."

"Acredito que isso seria bom para o Harry." Disse Dumbledore. "Falei com ele e Harry não te culpa pelo que lhe fizeste a noite passada. Ele sabe que as coisas teriam sido muito pior se lá não tivesses estado."

A notícia foi inesperada e inquietante. Potter não o culpava? O rapaz odiava-o, como podia ele não o culpar? Severus tinha tido a certeza de que caso ele cometesse algum erro, Potter seria um dos primeiros a apontar-lhe um dedo.

"Vou pensar nisso."Replicou Severus.

Dumbledore acenou ao de leve com a cabeça e saiu dos aposentos do Mestre de Poções.

*

******

*

Segunda-feira chegou para desespero de todos.

Harry olhou tristemente para Ron que lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar triste. A primeira aula era poções.

"Tens a certeza que não devias ficar na enfermaria por hoje?" Perguntou Hermione pela quarta vez naquela manhã. E por mais tentadora que a ideia lhe parecesse, Harry tentou lembrar-se de que Gryffindors não fugiam e se mais tarde ou mais cedo teria de enfrentar Snape, porque não agora?

"Acredita, eu estou realmente farto daquela enfermaria e, por outro lado, sinto-me óptimo. Não foi a primeira vez que algo deste género me aconteceu." Relembrou Harry enquanto desciam as escadas em direcção às masmorras.

"Pois, mas ninguém merece ter aulas com Snape um dia depois de ter sido sequestrado por Death Eaters." Disse Ron e Harry riu. Ele também tinha ouvido Ron dizer o mesmo outras três vezes naquela manhã.

Harry tinha contado o que aconteceu enquanto esteve nas mãos de Voldemort e contara também que tinha sido Snape quem o salvou. Apenas não mencionara a parte em que o seu professor lhe tinha lançado o Cruciatus. Era melhor assim. Ninguém precisava de saber. Esse pormenor ficaria apenas entre ele, Snape e Dumbledore. Quantos menos soubessem melhor. E também era por culpa de Harry que a Ordem tinha perdido o seu único espião. Era uma grande perda que enchia Harry com remorsos.

Harry sentou-se no seu usual lugar ao lado de Ron e concentrou-se a pôr em cima da mesa o material necessário. Dumbledore tinha-lhe devolvido a varinha no dia anterior e Harry chegou a conclusão que, de alguma estranha maneira, Snape a tinha conseguido reaver e a tinha entregado ao Director. Harry estava a comentar com Ron o facto de Pansy Parkinson parecer uma lesma bastante pegajosa agarrada a Draco Malfoy ou doninha como Ron fazia questão de o chamar quando a porta da sala de aula abriu-se com violência e Snape entrou.

Instantaneamente o coração de Harry pareceu querer-lhe fugir pela garganta. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou olhar para qualquer lado que não fosse o seu professor. 'Isto é ridículo'. Deslizando o mais possível pela cadeira, Harry chamou toda a sua coragem, que ultimamente não parecia muita, e levantou o olhar.

"Hoje vão realizar uma poção levemente volátil o que, apesar do seu baixo nível de dificuldade, deve ser demasiado complicada para os níveis da vossa inteligência." Snape deu as instruções secamente sem dirigir nenhum olhar a Harry. Na opinião de Harry, se Snape sentia algum desconforto em estar na mesma sala com ele depois da noite anterior, estava a fazer um excelente trabalho em escondê-lo. "As instruções estão nos vossos livros e os ingredientes no armário."

Harry olhou para o seu professor e perguntou-se o que deveria sentir naquele momento. Ele tinha estado muito preocupado com a perspectiva de voltar a encarar Snape mas agora que o estava a fazer sentia-se estranhamente calmo.

Há medida que ia trabalhando na elaboração da poção notou que, tal como nos outros dias, esta não lhe estava a correr muito bem mas, no entanto, o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi não ter ouvido nenhum comentário de Snape sobre os erros que estava a cometer. E Snape nunca perdia uma oportunidade para lhe fazer sentir humilhado e com a inteligência de uma criança de dois anos. Harry encontrou-se a olhar varias vezes para o caldeirão de Hermione e a perguntar-se porque razão a sua poção não podia ficar da mesma cor que a dela.

"Já reparaste que Snape ainda não tirou nenhum ponto a Gryffindor?" Murmurou Ron a seu lado.

Harry olhou para o outro lado da sala de aula onde os Slytherin se encontravam todos sentados. Eles murmuravam entre si e pela cara que faziam Harry tinha a certeza de saber o que eles estavam a dizer uns aos outros.

"Sim e não somos os únicos." Murmurou Harry apontando com a cabeça para o outro lado da sala. Ron seguiu com o olhar a direcção dada e Harry viu um sorriso vitorioso no rosto do amigo. O sorriso não durou muito.

"Estranho. Será que está a dar-nos falsa esperança antes de nos atacar com um plano muito mais maléfico?"

"Se calhar, quem sabe?" Disse Harry encolhendo os ombros e voltando a atenção para a sua poção que agora deitava um cheiro nauseabundo e fazia barulhos estranhos.

*

******

*

Severus observou como os Slytherins e Gryffindors à sua frente iam progredindo na realização da poção. Os seus olhos passaram por Potter sem se deter. Como poderia sugerir Dumbledore que ele falasse com o rapaz? O que poderia ele dizer, para começar? Que não tinha sido sua intenção lançar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável? Que não tivera outra escolha? Que Potter se esquecesse o que tinha acontecido? Severus teve vontade de expulsar a turma da sala e ficar sozinho e em paz. Mas isso não resolveria nada. Dumbledore não iria descansar enquanto ele e Potter não falassem. Severus odiava o facto de acabar a fazer tudo o que o velho Director queria. Parecia que Dumbledore tinha um controlo sobre ele que nem o Senhor das Trevas possuía.

E agora Severus já não podia continuar com o seu trabalho de espião, não que ele estivesse desapontado. Nada assim parecido. Há alguns meses que Severus suspeitava que a confiança do Senhor das Trevas na sua pessoa estava a fraquejar. Era uma questão de tempo até que ele tivesse de acabar com a espionagem, de qualquer maneira. O Senhor das Trevas nem lhe tinha avisado previamente que estava a planear sequestrar Potter naquele sábado. E Severus sabia que o escolhera para torturar o rapaz para avaliar a sua lealdade.

Severus afastou os seus pensamentos e olhou para o relógio.

"A aula acabou." Disse sucintamente.

A sala de aula encheu-se abruptamente com o barulho dos estudantes a arrumar o material para saírem o mais rapidamente dali, como Severus gostava de pensar. Depois de um momento de indecisão, amaldiçoando-se a si mesmo pelo idiota que por vezes conseguia ser, e levantando a voz disse: "Potter, fica."

Snape observou como o sorriso que Potter tinha há apenas uns instantes atrás tinha evaporado e como praticamente congelou, uma das mãos na via que continha a sua poção. Os seus amigos Gryffindors lançaram-lhe olhares de simpatia enquanto saíam da sala.

Potter – Harry, Severus corrigiu-se relutantemente. O nome Potter fazia Severus lembrar-se muito claramente do pai do rapaz e não era uma boa ideia começar a tão amigável conversa lembrando-se daquele que fora o seu maior inimigo em Hogwarts, para não contar com Sirius Black, claro.

Severus esperou que toda a sala estivesse vazia à excepção deles os dois para começar a falar. "O Director informou-me, Potter, que mais uma vez, agindo com todo o heroísmo e bondade infinita que vem todos os dias explícita no Profeta Diário, decidiu perdoar-me." A sua voz carregada de sarcasmo, podia senti-lo com todas as fibras do seu ser e pelos vistos não fora o único. P... Harry olhava para ele com olhos bem abertos como se estivesse à espera que ele...

"Sim senhor. Eu... eu sei que fez tudo para me ajudar..."

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Oh sim? Então está tudo bem consigo?". Harry estava longe de estar bem. O rapaz tinha as mesmas olheiras que exibira durante todo o ano só que agora parecia mais pálido e de alguma maneira mais frágil. 'Ele foi sequestrado por Death Eaters, levado perante o Senhor das Trevas e torturado' Severus relembrou-se. Harry nunca poderia estar bem naquelas circunstâncias. O rapaz tinha o futuro do mundo mágico nos seus ombros e ainda por cima estava a ponto de acabar Hogwarts e pensar na vida que queria ter. Se é que ficasse com alguma mas Severus recusava-se a pensar nisso.

"Eu estou bem."

"Não está a perceber, senhor Potter, eu lancei-lhe uma imperdoável tal como o Senhor das Trevas desejou!"

"Mas não é porque quis, certo? E além do mais é graças ao senhor que eu estou agora em Hogwarts!"

"Por favor Potter, o herói do mundo mágico és tu. Não fostes a primeira pessoa à qual lancei um Cruciatus, acredita, já perdi a conta de quantos lancei. E quanto ao salvar-te, claro que o teria de fazer, és a esperança do mundo magico, não é como se tivesse alguma escolha!"

"Quer dizer que se a tivesse... que se a tivesse..."

"Se a tivesse teria feito o mesmo. O que eu não entendo, Potter é o porquê do senhor ser tão rápido a perdoar-me."

"Eu... Eu sei que a nossa relação não é das melhores." E vendo o olhar de suspeita de Snape acrescentou. "Está bem o senhor odeia-me por causa do meu pai mas isso é porque não me da uma hipótese de mostrar o quão diferente eu sou! E além do mais eu não o odeio, não como antes, eu sei o que tem feito por mim ao longo destes anos todos."

"Peço desculpa então."

E Potter ficou a olhar para ele como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bludger.

"Professor...?"

"Ora, fecha a boca, Potter." Severus disse e depois arranjando as mangas do seu robe, para não ter de olhar para o rapaz à sua frente, acrescentou. "O que eu quero dizer é que o que fiz foi algo grave e é normal que não te sintas... totalmente bem."

"Eu não estou bem." Harry concordou ao fim de uns segundos a contemplar os seus próprios sapatos, a voz soando como algo entre o riso e o soluço.

"Merlin, custou assim tanto admitir ou a sua inteligência é assim tão baixa que só agora percebeu que não estava bem?"

"Sou um Gryffindor." Respondeu Harry como se fosse auto-explicativo.

"Acredita Potter, há anos que tenho a infelicidade de o saber. Com a sua estupidez não poderia pertencer a nenhuma outra casa."

Harry olhou para ele com fúria e Severus sorriu internamente mas em vez da resposta que esperava ouvir, o rapaz deixou cair os ombros e libertou um suspiro.

"Eu não estou bem." Repetiu e Severus tinha a sensação que Harry dizia mais para ele próprio do que para Severus. "Mas não é só por causa daquela noite... É por causa de tudo o que tem estado a acontecer, estou apenas cansado."

E Severus sentiu o seu coração a apertar-se quando Harry dirigiu-lhe um sorriso triste que não alcançava os seus olhos verdes e brilhantes.

"Compreendo." Deu por si a dizer. Ele sempre quis proteger o rapaz. Apesar de Harry ter dado mostras de conseguir sair das situações mais difíceis vivo, Severus sabia que ele precisava de alguém nas sombras que o apanhasse caso ele não pudesse aguentar mais. "Não acredito que vou dizer isto mas se se passar alguma coisa, eu estou aqui."

Harry olhou para ele de maneira estranha e depois a sua boca abriu-se noutro sorriso.

"Obrigado."

Severus anuiu.

"Pode ir embora agora, tenho ensaios para corrigir e poções para avaliar e algumas delas, como por exemplo a sua, parecem extremamente perigosas."

Harry coçou a nuca e olhou para a sua poção que ainda tinha na mão. Com um gesto rápido colocou a via, ao lado das outras, na secretaria de Severus.

"Hum..."

"Posso perguntar porque ainda aparece nas minhas aulas?"

Harry fez um ar pensativo antes de lhe responder com a cara mais inocente que Severus já vira: "Porque gosto de lhe infernizar a vida?"

Severus teve de lutar para não rir.

"Imaginei que fosse por algo do género." Disse simplesmente.

*

*

*

**Continua...**

**Reviews são bem vindos!! :P  
**


End file.
